


Offline

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Technically only Dirk is in this ngl, have i said how much i identify with dirk??, i really identify with dirk, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: You'll never tell them.It would destroy them if you did.





	Offline

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is an idle chum!  
golgothasTerror [GT] is offline!  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline!

You know they’re probably busy. Asleep, or working on a program, playing a game, lying around drunk - hell, perhaps they’re at school? Or, well, perhaps Jane is.

Either way, you know they don’t _mean_ to do what they’re doing.

They’re not even aware that they’re doing it. You haven’t told them that they are; they can’t know. You don’t want them to know. It’d upset them, knowing what you do to yourself when no-one is around to stop you.

You have grown to become very good at tearing yourself apart. All mentally, of course - you have to protect Roxy, and you can’t do that if you lose a fight due to fucking up your body in a suicidal bender.

Fuck.

If you told any of them about this, they’d beat themselves up about what it’s doing to you. You don’t want that. They don’t need that.

You _can’t_ tell them.

You never will.

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology for missing yesterday's update of Shooting Stars, have this tiny ventfic + something that I wrote forever ago that I'll upload. I'm more active over [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com)


End file.
